


Doesn't Matter

by PsychoMeows



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Consent, Declarations Of Love, Depressed Sans (Undertale), Dorks in Love, Drunk Sans (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Gentle Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoMeows/pseuds/PsychoMeows
Summary: Sans is really sick of the resets and it's making him depressed. He wakes up back underground after a pacifist run and all he wants to do is drink away his problems. He has more problems than just the resets; he's hopelessly in love with Grillby but he doesn't believe Grillby could ever love him back. Things'll reset anyway, right? It doesn't matter whether he confesses or not...
Relationships: Grillby/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 144





	Doesn't Matter

Sans awoke but didn't open his eyes. He didn't want to face reality; his life sucked and he hated it. He would open his eyes to one of two possible outcomes, both of which Sans did not want.

He could wake up on the surface, Frisk having freed the monsters from the Underground. He'd have to get up and go to work, a security job at a museum. He hated his job; his boss was a dick. The asshole was always snapping at people and blamed them for his mistakes and just was generally a bully even to people not in his department. He'd made a young receptionist girl cry and quit, he'd get all up in peoples' faces, yell at them and call them stupid. The amount of verbal abuse Sans and his co-workers faced was ridiculous. He wasn't racist at least; he didn't just pick on the monster employees but the human ones to.

Nothing could make that job better. Papyrus was constantly telling Sans to quit and find another job, telling him he shouldn't have to put up with it but Sans didn't see the point. He went for the same job every time they got to the surface; after all they were desperate for staff since there was such a big turn over because of the asshole boss. It was easy to get the job and it kept a roof over their heads and food on the table.

It wouldn't last long anyway.

Frisk would reset after a while so why should Sans put in the effort to find a better job? Why should he bother going to finish college? It'd all reset and everyone would forget, except him. He might as well go with what was easy and just laze around, after all nothing he did mattered.

The second possibility was Sans waking up back in his old room in Snowdin, another reset having taken place. He'd have a day of peace as the kid make their way through the Ruins and then they'd leave and Sans could take an educated guess as to what kind of run it'd be.

Sans didn't really know what he'd rather wake up to; Surface or Underground. His life on the surfaced sucked but that was his own doing. More than that he hated just waiting for things to reset. Sometimes it'd take a bit longer for a reset to happen and Sans would find himself getting a little hopeful and start having quick looks at job-sites only to be disappointed when he awoke in his old room. On the other hand waking in Underground would be awful, especially knowing that he might have to watch his precious little bro die again.

He just wanted to die. For good, never to come back with a reset.

"SANS, YOU LAZYBONES! TIME TO GET UP!" Papyrus shouted from outside his room.

Sans sighed and let out a grunt. He _really_ didn't want to.

"NOW, BROTHER!"

"don't wanna go work," Sans whined, still not opening his eyes. He didn't want to know where he was.

"TOO BAD!" Papyrus called and Sans heard his brother's footsteps as he raced downstairs to make breakfast.

_shit_ , Sans thought. If he was still on the surface Papyrus probably would've responded with something like 'GET ANOTHER JOB THEN!' That could only mean one thing... A reset.

Sans opened his eyes and sure enough, it was his old room... With a heavy sigh Sans sat, he didn't want to, he just wanted it all to end. He didn't want to do this again; he didn't have it in him. It was the same thing again and again and all he could hope for was that it'd be another pacifist or a less violent neutral run where his brother was spared.

At least he had a day to relax before the kid came out the Ruins.

He went through the motions like a zombie, he got dressed, he went downstairs, he got a lecture from Papyrus for sleeping in, he ate the spaghetti that was once again terrible and he walked to his station. Papyrus bid him a good day and told him not to fall asleep before he bounced off to re-calibrate his puzzles.

Sans just slumped down in his seat and stared into space. He hated the waiting and at the same time he was glad for a moment where he didn't have to do anything. He didn't have to worry about a potentially genocidal child coming to kill him or a horrible boss coming to yell at him. It was just being left in a quiet forest alone with his thoughts was horrible, the feeling of dread just got worse the longer he sat. He had to go do something, anything to keep himself from panicking or finally giving up the last bit of HOPE he had and Falling Down.

He didn't really think he was up to talking to Toriel right now, she was probably wasn't even at the door anyway. It was probably for the best; he knew what might happen and it was just so temping to tell her, she wouldn't believe him. Besides he knew that he shouldn't let anyone know about the resets, they might just end up like him...

There was one other place he could go, it was still a bit early and Papyrus would be mad if he found him but what did it matter? Nothing mattered, he could do whatever he wanted and it'd reset and no one would remember. He might as well just spend the day getting drunk at Grillby's. He knew what times Papyrus came to his station off by heart by now, and he was good at pretending to be sober when he wasn't. He'd just shortcut back and act normal until Papyrus left and then go back to the bar. He liked that plan.

He shortcut to Grillby's front door and walked in. The usual greetings came from the few regulars that were there although it was a lot quieter than normal, with it being so early in the day. Sans replied back trying to act normal and slipped into his usual seat at the bar.

"hey ya, grillbz, how's it going? got any _hot_ gossip today?"

Grillby simply rolled his eyes at Sans's awful pun and put down the glass he was cleaning. "...In early today," he stated.

"heh heh, yeah, suppose i am. can't really _flame_ though, this place's the best."

Grillby raised a brow at Sans; he wasn't making as many puns as he normally would and the two he had were not really of the normal quality, they were lazier and Grillby had heard them before. He hoped that Sans was alright and that the reason for the lack of puns was simply because it was too early in the morning.

He really did worry about Sans, he'd known him for years and had grown close to him. He'd seen him slowly become depressed and every time he asked what was troubling him, Sans would change the subject or find an excuse to leave. Although when he was drunk he did ramble about resets and something about his father being lost. Grillby didn't really understand a lot of it but was happy to listen and help Sans get it off his chest.

After all he had fallen for the little skeleton. Not like he could tell him. He thought Sans was far too good for him; smart, funny, kind, adorable, perfect, even if Sans himself couldn't see it. While Grillby didn't think much of himself; he was older than Sans by quite a bit, he was plain, quiet and rather boring, he was just a greasy bartender. Sans could do better.

He pushed the thought out of his mind and smiled at his favourite customer. "...The usual?" He asked.

Sans shook his head, "nah, i already ate. got any strong cocktails i haven't tried yet?" Sans smiled and winked at the bartender who didn't look very amused.

"...Sans, it's not even 9am."

"aww come on, can't a guy have a morning drink?"

Grillby raised a brow and lent over with arms folded on the bar top. "...is there something wrong?"

"nah, i'm good."

"...Clearly not if you're wanting a strong drink first thing in the morning... What's wrong? ...Did you and Papyrus have a fight?"

Sans shook his head. He should have known Grillby would know something was up if he asked for alcohol so early and he felt a little bad about making his friend worry, until he remembered that nothing mattered because all this would be erased soon enough. He still wasn't going to tell him the truth.

"we didn't have a fight. it's just... nightmares."

"...Nightmares?"

Sans nodded. "nightmares."

Grillby looked around the bar to make sure no other customers wanted him before he pulled out a stool he used for breaks and sat down. "...Do you want to talk about it? ...Better for you than getting drunk."

Sans looked away from Grillby. Maybe this was a bad idea... But he wanted to tell him, maybe under the guise of a nightmare Sans could talk about the last genocide run, maybe it'd help? He trusted Grillby.

After all he had fallen of the strong fire elemental. Not like he could tell him. He thought Grillby was far too good for him; gentle, patient, beautiful, prefect, even if he was older than him, Sans didn't care, he really loved him. While Sans didn't think much of himself; lazy, fat, ugly, he had no ambition or motivation, he was just a gross loser. Grillby could do better.

"there's not much to say 'bout 'em." Sans shrugged and grabbed the closest bottle of ketchup to drink, since it didn't look like he was getting that cocktail. "human falls, kills everyone, pap, undyne, mettaton... me. it just repeats and sometimes we make it to the surface and things are good and then it's all stripped away and everything is covered in dust again."

Grillby frowned and reached forward taking Sans's hand, while bringing up his heat into a comforting warmth. Sans felt the warmth of Grillby's flames shoot up his arm and he looked down at their joined hands. "i'm fine, really. just dreams," Sans shrugged.

The elemental was not convinced. "...If it was 'just dreams' you wouldn't be here asking for alcohol... It's really bothering you."

"i just don't want to see my bro die," Sans admitted, "it's just too painful."

Grillby squeezed Sans's hand reassuringly, "...Papyrus is strong... He wouldn't die so easily."

_he wouldn't if he didn't spare them,_ Sans thought. He sighed and looked back to Grillby, "you probably think i'm pathetic, getting all upset over a stupid nightmare."

"...You're not pathetic Sans... It may just be a nightmare but if scares you then it scares you... It's a perfectly valid to fear losing loved ones... It won't happen but its okay to be afraid."

"heh, thanks grillbz, don't know what i'd do without ya."

Grillby smiled and let go of Sans's hand to pat his shoulder. "...I'm here for you Sans... You know you can talk to me whenever you need it... I would never judge you."

Sans nodded slightly and muttered a quiet, "thanks."

Grillby nodded in return and backed away a little. "...Now I know you've said you've eaten but how about I make you something anyway... On the house... To make you feel better?"

Sans sighed and agreed, he could maybe get a drink later. Talking to Grillby did help a little but Sans knew he would never understand, it was real, all of it was real. He didn't want to let him know, it was too hard, too painful. Sans just tried to take comfort in the fact that the kid never went after Grillby, losing Papyrus was hard enough but if he lost Grillby as well... He couldn't lose both of the people he loved even if the latter didn't know how he felt.

"alright, i'll have some fries please, g."

Grillby smiled and turned away to get Sans his food but stopped when Sans grabbed his sleeve. "...Sans?"

Sans seemed to hesitate, he didn't know why he grabbed onto him; he just didn't want him to leave yet even though he wouldn't be gone long. Sans just had a fear deep inside that told him the kid would be back there with a bucket of water ready to throw at the elemental. He knew that was stupid; there was no way the kid would've gotten to Snowdin so fast and not without anyone noticing. Plus they'd never touched Grillby before but Sans knew they did it because they were bored, what if they wanted to try something new?

He shook his head, Frisk was in the Ruins, they wouldn't hurt Grillby. Grillby was strong anyway; he wouldn't dust without a fight...

Sans needed to say something, he'd grabbed onto him, he had to have a reason or Grillby would just worry... "actually... make 'em cheesy, the more grease the better."

Grillby smiled and nodded, "...Alright."

It wasn't long before Grillby placed a hot plate of greasy, cheesy fries down in front of Sans. It was the sort of thing Papyrus would freak out over if he saw. Grillby had listened well to Sans's request to make it extra greasy. He knew if Papyrus did just so happen to walk in he would most likely give Sans the lecture of a life time. The thought only made Sans appreciate the food even more as he dumped ketchup onto them and took a bite. He could've melted into his seat, they were that good!

"mmm, delicious as always, grillbz."

Grillby smiled at the complement and Sans could swear he saw the elemental go a lighter shade of orange for a moment. Grillby looked as if he was about to say something but was quickly cut off by another customer calling him over. He nodded towards them and smiled at Sans, giving him a small wave before he grabbed his notepad and pen and went to take their order.

Sans couldn't help but watch Grillby as he ate his fries. He let his mind wander, he worried about the human but his thoughts soon fell on the _hot_ bartender. He was just too perfect; so kind, so gentle, nice ass, strong body. Sans tried to get rid of the though, after all Grillby would never be his even if the resets stopped so Sans figured he should just get over it. He could never tell him how he felt.

But he could. He could just go over to Grillby, grab his hand, drag him into the back and confess. It wouldn't matter. Grillby would reject him, he'd be humiliated and he'd never see the bartender again but then it'd just reset and Grillby would never know about what happened. That way maybe Sans could stop being so hung up on him, maybe then he could move on.

He knew it didn't matter, nothing he did mattered so he might as well just confess and get rejected but Sans couldn't do it; he was far too scared of the rejection. He knew Grillby wouldn't be mad about it, he knew Grillby wouldn't act disgusted by the thought of being with him, he knew he wouldn't laugh or make fun of him. Grillby was a gentleman; he would let Sans down gently, he would he nice about it but Sans would still feel humiliated.

He didn't want to risk what they had; Grillby was his best friend and he didn't want to lose that. Sans wasn't hopeful but he was scared that if he confessed, this would be the last reset... There would be no undoing what he had done...

No, he wouldn't confess, at least not sober, he at least wanted an excuse of being drunk to fall back on. Not like he was planning to do so, he could just entertain the fantasy of him confessing and Grillby returning his affections.

Sans finished his fries and decided to leave, there was no point in staying if Grillby didn't want to serve him alcohol this early. He'd come back later. He got up off of his chair, smiled and called out; "bye grillbz. just put it on my tab, yeah?"

Sans didn't wait for a reply and shortcut to his station, sat and rested his head on his folded arms. In his ideal world, there would be no more resets, the kid would get them to the surface and Sans would become a scientist his father could be proud of. Papyrus would be a chef with his own segment on Mettaton's cooking show. His father would be back with them, fussing over them like he used to. In his ideal world Sans would be dating Grillby.

He sighed and closed his eyes; it was too bad he'd never get that ideal world.

"MY GOD, SANS! WHY AM I EVEN SURPRISED?"

Sans groaned as he opened his eyes. Whoops, he fell asleep again... At least this time there were no nightmares.

"oh, hey bro."

"DON'T 'HEY BRO' ME! WHY IS IT THAT EVERY TIME I COME TO SEE YOU, YOU'RE SLEEPING OR AT THAT GREASE TRAP MAKING LOVEY EYES AT GRILLBY?"

Sans took a moment to think over his brother's question before he answered, "...i do not make 'lovey eyes' at grillby!"

"BROTHER, YOUR ROMANTIC FEELINGS OF HIM ARE SO OBVIOUS! DARE I SAY YOU ARE WORSE THAN UNDYNE AND ALPHYS! YOU REALLY SHOULD TELL HIM. EVERYONE ELSE KNOWS!"

Sans groaned, he wished he had never told Papyrus about his crush even if his brother was the one who brought it up the first time. He wished the weed had reset but no, the kid just had to fall and take that power from him. He was hounded almost every other day to confess and there was no making Papyrus forget that unless Flowey got his powers back and reset again.

"ANYWAY, I AM NOT HERE TO DISCUSS YOUR LOVE LIFE... OR LACK THEREOF. I AM HERE TO MAKE SURE YOU ARE WORKING, YOU NEVER KNOW THIS COULD BE THE DAY I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS FINALLY CAPTURE A HUMAN! AND YOU MUST STAY VIGILANT BROTHER!"

Sans sighed "i know, i know, i'll keep an eye socket out for one."

"YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT AND YET YOU NEVER DO!"

"sure i do, that's why i'm so _bone_ tried. 'm workin' real hard."

Papyrus narrowed his sockets at his bother and came closer, leaning onto the table. "WHAT'S WRONG, BROTHER?"

"nothing."

Papyrus was not convinced. "THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG, YOU'RE MORE DEPRESSED THAN USUAL TODAY AND I DON'T JUST THINK IT'S A BAD DAY."

Sans looked away from his brother, how was he meant to explain it, he couldn't just tell him he didn't want to watch him die again."'m fine, really."

"LIAR. SANS, YOU KNOW I CARE ABOUT YOU, LET ME HELP."

Sans didn't say anything, he couldn't. Instead he looked towards the ruins, tomorrow the kid would be here and he wasn't hopeful for another pacifist since the last run was a pacifist. He really wasn't up for a genocide run.

Sans finally turned back when he felt Papyrus poke his arm and he saw that his brother was giving him a worried look. He had to tell Papyrus something, he might as well go with the same lie just in case Papyrus decided to confront Grillby about it. Not like it mattered anyway.

"it was just a nightmare, paps. a really bad one... you died..."

"OH," Papyrus looked shocked but smiled and took both of Sans's hands in his. "DON'T LET IT BOTHER YOU, BROTHER. THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS STILL HERE AND WOULD NEVER LEAVE YOU. IT WAS ALL JUST A DREAM."

Sans wished it was just a dream, it was all too real, it could happen again. "just be careful, bro. i love you and i don't want to see you hurt. don't you dare ever put your life at risk."

Papyrus squeezed his big brother's hands, "DON'T WORRY. I WON'T. NOTHING BAD WILL HAPPEN, I PROMISE YOU BROTHER. NOW I THINK YOU ARE IN DESPERATE NEED OF SOME CHEERING UP! WHY DON'T YOU SHORTCUT US HOME AND WE'LL HAVE SOME OF MY DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI! THEN YOU CAN GO TO GRILLBY'S AND FINALLY CONFESS YOUR FEELINGS FOR HIM! I'LL EVEN LEND YOU MY DATING BOOK!"

Sans shook his head, if this was all going to come crashing down he might as well enjoy what little time he had.

Sans had really gotten to the point of 'fuck it.' He ate as much as he wanted at home, while convincing Papyrus to drop the whole 'confess your love' bullshit, Papyrus really was a hopeless romantic. Sans didn't even bother going back to his station once he was done. He went to his lab briefly and tinkered for a bit, he wasn't really trying to make or fix anything, it was just something to take his mind off of things. In fact he probably broke his machine even more, it didn't matter. It'd go back to the state it was in before the human fell in the next reset anyway. He'd often get lucky and fix part of it, a reset would happen and he found he couldn't remember how he fixed it as he hadn't been paying enough attention to what he'd been doing. Part of him wanted to smash it in frustration but he was far too lazy to expend that much effort.

It was evening by the time Sans went to Grillby's again. This time it was busier and Sans couldn't talk to Grillby for long just long enough to order a burger and then Grillby had to go serve other customers. Sans didn't mind, he had come at a peak time. He just joked around with the regulars and watched Grillby as he worked.

It was when things began to get quieter when Grillby handed Sans a glass. Sans raised a brow and looked at the drink being handed to him, a clear liquid with a lemon peel.

"what's this?" Sans asked, taking the drink from the elemental.

Grillby smiled, "...Vodka Martini... You said you wanted a strong drink you haven't tried yet... Figured a couple of drinks would do you no harm... You look like you need it."

"heh, thanks, g. you spoil me," Sans said with a smile and then took a sip of the drink. Well it was certainly strong. Sans liked it.

"...Just take it easy... don't drink too fast," Grillby warned.

Sans gave Grillby a thumbs up, "don't worry, grillbz. 'm not a kid. i know my limits."

Grillby nodded and went back to work.

What Sans had said was true, he knew his limits but he wasn't going to stick to them. He wanted to get trashed. He wanted to get so drunk that he'd forget all about the resets. Sans downed his Martini, happy Grillby was still too busy to notice. He slowly let himself get drunker and drunker, ordering shots of various alcohols and doing his best to act sober so Grillby would keep severing him. Sans sat quietly on his normal seat as he drank and drank. Nothing mattered, Frisk wouldn't stop resetting, Papyrus would keep dying and Sans would never tell the one he loved that he loved him. Nothing mattered...

"...Sans... ...Sans... ...Sans!"

"huh? ...oh, heeeeya grillbzzzz!" Sans slurred as he sat upright. That was another good nap although it didn't help sober him up enough, he was really trashed.

"...I shouldn't have let you drink so much," Grillby sighed.

Sans stretched, letting his joins click loudly as he looked around, the bar was empty and dark. He looked back to Grillby and winked. "kept ya past closing again? ...sorry 'bout that hot stuff, better get going before ma bro gets worried..." Sans hopped off of the stool and swayed a bit, he grabbed onto the bar top to steady himself. He was really drunk, he'd probably be stumbling all the way home.

Grillby wasn't about to let Sans go home in that state, he was worried about him enough as it was. He gently placed his hand on top of Sans's and gestured for him to sit back down. "...You're drunk, Sans... Sit and I'll get you some water and a bag of chips... Then I'll call Papyrus to come and get you."

Sans shook his head but sat back down on the seat anyway. "you don't have to get me anything, don't want to hurt yourself with water."

Grillby ignored him and went into the back. Sans let out a groan. He was alone with Grillby in his closed bar, and Sans was so drunk that he just wanted to kiss him. He placed his head down onto the bar. He was really going to regret this in the morning, he could already feel the hangover. Papyrus would be mad but it was not like it mattered. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters. Sans felt like that was all he was thinking recently.

He lifted his head when he heard Grillby come back out, he was walking slowly with a glass of water in one hand and a bag of chips in the other. He placed them in front of Sans and smiled at him. "...You alright? ...Not going to be sick or anything?"

Sans just stared at the water and the chips. "i'm good. been worse... you didn't have to do anything for me, ya know? you could've just kicked me out as soon as you closed."

Grillby tilted his head to the side. "...Why would I do that? ...You're my friend, I wouldn't kick you out into the cold."

Sans shrugged, "'cause it's me. 'm just the fat loser who does nothing all the time. 'm probably really annoying. you're too good for me. i don't even pay my tab..."

Grillby frowned and come around to the other side of the bar to sit next to Sans. "...You're not a loser or annoying... I like you, you're funny and smart... You really shouldn't think that way about yourself."

Grillby reached forward and took Sans's hand in his own again. Sans just stared down at their hands, his wished it was a romantic gesture and not a friendly one. It would just be so easy to confess, it didn't matter. It wasn't like there was anyone in the bar to see or hear them. It was the perfect opportunity. If he did maybe Grillby would just kick him out and he could go home and get this run over and done with.

"grillby... i-" Sans started but cut himself off. What was he thinking? He couldn't, he just couldn't. He didn't want their friendship to end.

He'd gotten Grillby's attention though. "...What is it?"

Sans let his drunk self take over. What he did didn't matter, why shouldn't he take advantage of the resets and find out whether or not Grillby liked him?

"can i ask you for a favour?"

Grillby seemed interested in what Sans was going to ask and lent in. "...Sure... What can I do for you?"

"kis- ...fuck me."

"..."

That wasn't what Sans had wanted to say but he went with it. At least this wasn't confessing, this was easier to blame on drunkenness and if it worked at least he got laid. "fuck me?" He asked, leaning in, his face so close to Grillby's.

Grillby, however, moved back and let go of Sans's hand. "...You're drunk."

"'m sober enough to know i want it. please? it's been so long since i've gotten laid and the last guy was way too rough. it wasn't satisfying at all. i'll let you do whatever you want to me."

"...Sans, no... You should go home."

Sans frowned, of course he knew he'd be rejected but he at least wanted a reason. He didn't want to be brushed off like that. "why not?" He asked, "is it because i'm a man or because i'm ugly?" He wanted to know, it'd be easier to take if it was just because Grillby wasn't gay.

Grillby sighed and looked away from him. "...We're not doing this... I'll go call your brother..." He stood and turned away only to turn back when he felt Sans grab his wrist.

"please just tell me why."

Grillby sighed again and carefully removed Sans's hand from his wrist. "...Because you're drunk... I'm not going to take advantage of you."

"'m not that drunk," Sans muttered then added, "so, if i wasn't drunk, you'd fuck me?"

Grillby shook his head, "...I don't want to fuck you, Sans."

"because i'm ugly?"

"...Sans stop, you're not ugly!"

"then why?"

Grillby shook his head again. This whole conversation made him uncomfortable. He wanted so badly to confess but Sans was drunk. The offer did sound good but Grillby doubted it come from Sans having feeling for him, he was just smashed and horny and Grillby was the only one there.

"please just tell me why." Sans repeated.

Grillby looked at Sans and then turned his head away, he was blushing he knew it; his flames were hotter and paler. "...I don't want a one night stand with you, Sans... I don't want to fuck you and then that be it."

Sans frowned, "i don't understand."

Grillby stepped forward again, getting close to him. He didn't know what he was doing. He would regret it he knew he would. He just had to hope Sans was too drunk to remember in the morning. He was just so tired of the pining and Sans had pushed him into a corner.

"...I don't want to fuck you, Sans..." He said as he lent in, his head where Sans's ear would be if he had any and whispered, "...I want to make love to you... I want not only to make you feel good but make you feel special and loved to... Because I love you, Sans."

Sans gasped, he mind becoming much clearer. He couldn't believe what he'd offered Grillby but more than that he couldn't believe what Grillby had just said. He pulled away and looked up at the elemental, his flames were a pale yellow instead of the bright orange he normally was. Grillby turned his head away and grabbed at his upper arm, rubbing it awkwardly. "...Sorry... I shouldn't have said that..."

Sans sat there, trying to find words. Grillby felt the same! All this time they could've been together...

Grillby fidgeted uncomfortably. "...Sorry," he said again, "...I know you don't feel the same way... I don't want to make you uncomfortable... I'm happy just being your friend... I'll go call Papyrus and he can take you home..."

"no wait!" Sans called out. He stood up and moved closer to Grillby. He stood on his tiptoes and grabbed onto Grillby waistcoat for balance since his was still a bit tipsy. Their mouths were so close together, Sans really wanted to kiss him but held back and whispered, "i love you too. fuck, i love you so much."

It was Grillby's turn to gasp, he slowly wrapped his arms around Sans's waist and lent in the rest of the way, carefully kissing Sans on the lips, or well teeth, since Sans didn't have lips. Sans kissed back, he relaxed into it and slowly parted his mouth and formed a tongue. Grillby wasted no time in slipping his tongue into Sans's mouth and pressed it against his.

Sans moaned slightly and pressed himself closer to Grillby. He couldn't believe it. He never thought this would happen to him. He was happy, it'd been so long since he was happy. He knew it'd all reset again but he knew Grillby loved him. He'd just have to confess again next run. The kiss was slow and sweet they both savoured each other's taste, they didn't want it to end but soon the need for air made them stop.

They stopped kissing but didn't pull away. Grillby pressed his forehead to Sans's and Sans moved his arms around Grillby's neck. They were both panting slightly but soon they began to giggle.

"...You really feel the same?" Grillby asked.

Sans nodded a little not wanting to move, Grillby's embrace was warm and comfortable. "i've had feelings for you for awhile. didn't think you'd return them. i mean look at you; you're perfect! you could do better."

Grillby frowned. "...I don't think so... You're the one that's perfect and could do better... Someone younger and who's actually attractive."

Sans raised a brow, "have you looked in a mirror? you're _hot_ in more ways than one."

Grillby couldn't help but chuckle and then he sighed. "...I think we both need to work on our self-esteem."

Sans laughed. "yeah, i think we do."

Grillby smiled and held on tighter, pulling Sans that bit closer so their bodies were pressed firmly against each other. Sans hummed at the warmth that surrounded him and pushed his head forward to kiss Grillby again.

"ya know, my offer still stands. want to have sex?"

"...Depends..." Grillby smiled as he let his hands wander lower to grab Sans's nonexistent ass. "...Are you sober enough to properly consent?"

The little skeleton nodded again. "i want it, grillbz. i love you, i want it."

"...Alright," Grillby let Sans go and nodded toward the water and chips. "...Maybe drink the water first anyway... Alcohol does dehydrate."

Rolling his eyes, Sans let go of Grillby and turned to the glass of water. He felt Grillby's eyes on him as he picked it up and began to drink. He couldn't help but feel excited; he was finally going to have sex with the person he loved and Grillby cared about him. It was defiantly going to be better than the rare one night stands Sans had had with random people in New Home. They were never that good, a bit too rough and/or sloppy, most of them drunk beyond belief or simply didn't care and just wanted their own pleasure without caring much for the little skeleton's. This time he'd be doing it with someone he loved and who loved him back. He would be doing it with someone gentle and caring.

With the glass of water finished, Sans picked up his phone and sent a quick text to Papyrus so they wouldn't be interrupted when his brother inevitably got worried and came looking for him.

"hey bro staying at grillbz's place don't wait up b home in morning luv u."

Grillby smiled at Sans and took his hand again, he gently pulled him along towards the fire door. "...Upstairs?" Grillby said with a wink.

"heh, yeah."

It wasn't the first time Sans had been in the elemental's upstairs apartment. They'd been friends for years and he had been at Grillby's on his days off to watch moves and play video games, sometimes with Papyrus. Sans had also crashed on Grillby's couch a few times when he was really drunk. This time was very different though, he was lead into Grillby's room and pulled in for another kiss. Sans melted into it, moaning softly at the spicy taste that was Grillby. As the elemental deepened the kiss further he reached up and pulled Sans's hoodie off, letting it fall to the floor.

Sans moved his tongue along with Grillby's as he also reached up and began to unbutton his new boyfriend's waistcoat and pushed it off to join his hoodie on the floor. Sans couldn't help himself, he ran his hands over Grillby's torso feeling the surprisingly hard muscles under his shirt. He smiled at that, Grillby was defiantly sexy and he hadn't even gotten all his clothes off yet.

He wasn't the only one exploring the other, Grillby had shoved his hands under Sans's shirt and was carefully stroking his ribs and soon he made his way to the other's spine, causing Sans to gasp at the warmth as the elemental grabbed his spine and ran his hand down it.

"...Are you alright? ...Is this okay?" Grillby whispered, a little concern in his voice. "...I'm not burning you am I?"

Sans shook his head. Grillby had gotten hotter and was now a paler yellow but it didn't burn or hurt, in fact it felt nice. "i'm good. feels real good, warm," Sans said as he nuzzled his face against Grillby's neck.

Grillby smiled in relief and began to rub Sans's spine causing the small skeleton to arch into it with another little moan. He wanted to touch Grillby too, he wasn't very smooth; his hands were shaking with nerves. He felt like a virgin again; all nervous, desperate to please and worried he'd mess up. He undid Grillby's bow-tie and began to unbutton his shirt. The acts were made harder with the way Grillby was rubbing his spine and pulling him closer so he could feel the growing bulge in the elemental's pants. He couldn't see it but he could tell it was big.

Once the shirt was open it was quick to join the other clothes on the floor and Sans was free to run his hands over Grillby's chest as much as he wanted. He really was beautiful, he was mostly still a pale yellow but as Sans's eyes wandered further down he saw the yellow slowly become blue around his lower stomach and into his pants. Those parts of the elemental's body were much warmer.

They parted quickly as Sans threw his shirt off and onto the floor then they were back together, kissing and touching each other. It was so god damn _hot_ , it wasn't long before Sans felt his magic begin to form in his pelvis but he didn't give it shape, not yet, not until he asked Grillby what he wanted to fuck.

"...Bed?" Grillby asked as he gestured to his bed that was in the corner of the room.

"yeah," Sans agreed and he once again let Grillby take his hand and he lead him over to the bed.

Sans wasted no time and got onto it lying on his back after kicking off his slippers and Grillby soon followed after removing his own shoes. Lying on top of Sans after he had taken in the image of his long term crush lying shirtless on his bed. They quickly got back to kissing, Grillby had his hands on Sans's hips and Sans had his arms around Grillby, scratching his back as Grillby kissed along his jaw and down to his neck. Sans gasped as he felt a stronger heat on his cervical vertebra and a lick of flame. Grillby pulled back with a sly smirk on his face at the sight of the mark he had made on Sans's neck.

"...You're so cute Sans," Grillby said. He was slowly rubbing little circles on Sans's hip with his thumbs causing Sans to moan. Sans felt his magic flush his face in a light blue blush.

"'n you're beautiful," Sans muttered. He slowly dragged his hands down Grillby's back, stopping when he got to his pants, then he reached around and undid his belt. Grillby had gone back down as was licking and sucking at Sans's neck again. Sans moved his head to the side, giving Grillby better access as he reached a little further down to feel the big bulge in Grillby's pants.

Grillby moaned at the feeling of Sans rubbing him through his pants and let his hands wander down as well. He grabbed the tops of the skeleton's shorts and pulled them down. He sat up a little to look down at his lover's pelvis, he hadn't felt a bulge and he was worried it was because he wasn't making Sans feel good enough. He looked at the blue coloured magic that filled Sans's pelvis, it didn't have a shape but Grillby could tell it was strong. He slowly reached forward and touched the top of it with his whole hand. Sans let out a loud gasp and filched, moving his own hand away.

"...Sorry," Grillby said also pulling back, "...Did I hurt you?"

Sans shook his head, "just sensitive. you don't gotta worry, you won't burn me."

Grillby relaxed at that. "...Is this still okay? ...Am I making you feel good?"

Sans also sat up, he lifted his left hand up to touch Grillby's face, making him look up. "you don't have to worry at all. it feels good and i want it."

Grillby nodded and looked back down. "...You haven't formed anything..."

Sans shrugged, "wanted to ask you what you'd rather fuck; pussy or ass?"

Grillby couldn't help but laugh, "...So lewd, Sans," he teased.

A brighter blush appeared on Sans's face, that _was_ awfully forward of him. Maybe he was drunker than he thought... It didn't really matter because just as he thought that Grillby had pushed him back down and was on top of him again, hands rubbing along the inside of his femurs. Sans really couldn't believe this was happening; Grillby was on top of him and about to have sex with him!

"w-well?" Sans stuttered, unable to hide his embarrassment.

"...I don't mind, Sans... Whatever you would like?"

Sans shrugged and began to undo Grillby's pants. He relaxed, there was no point in being so tense, he decided he wouldn't worry about anything, he'd just lay there and let things happen. As he relaxed fully he felt his magic begin to take form; a vagina, wet and ready.

Grillby smiled at Sans as he looked down at it. He was slow and hesitant but he reached forward and touched Sans's pussy. It was wet but it didn't hurt him, ecto was very different from water. Grillby loved the sounds Sans made as he touched his clit and began rubbing circles on it. "...I love you," Grillby whispered to Sans and then he kissed him again; on the mouth, down to his jaw, his neck, his clavicle, down his ribs, his lower spine, his hip, his femur.

Sans let out a loud moan when Grillby licked his clit. He closed his eyes tight but they soon shot open when Grillby licked him firmer, he chanced a look down and he felt like his breath was knocked out of him; Grillby just looked so sexy in between his legs, licking his pussy. He was looking back at Sans and smiling. _what did i ever do to deserve someone so beautiful?_ Sans thought before all thoughts were lost again as Grillby pushed his tongue inside. It was _hot_ in more ways than one, heat was spread throughout his body and with it came a strong amount of pleasure. Sans had to cover his mouth to avoid screaming out in pleasure. He was going to cum if this kept going, he didn't want to cum yet, it was far too early.

"mmm... ah... ah, grillby... oh god, st-stop!" Sans moaned out.

Grillby stopped immediately, removing his tongue from Sans and sitting up. "...Are you alright?" He asked, worried he had done something he shouldn't have.

Sans nodded, "i'm good, i was just about to cum. i didn't want to, not so soon."

"...Oh." Grillby crawled back up and kissed the top of Sans's head and then slowly kissing down his face until he kissed his mouth again. "...Can I put it in you?" He whispered as he pushed his hips forward. His erection was starting to hurt, he needed relief.

Sans had to stop himself from moaning from the question and friction. This was everything he ever wanted and it felt great. He was however a little nervous, he was small and Grillby was big and now that he was in the elemental's bed that fact was screaming in his face. He felt much smaller lying under the elemental, Grillby's body completely covered Sans's and he knew that his dick would be big as well. He hoped it'd fit.

"please," Sans moaned out and then added, "just be gentle."

"...Sans, my love, I wouldn't dream of handling you any other way."

Sans grinned, he really fucking loved this man.

Grillby was quick to stand up and pull off his pants and underwear before he got back on top of Sans. The little skeleton once again wrapped his arms around the elemental as Grillby used one hand to keep himself up while using the other to guide his penis to Sans's entrance. He rubbed it a couple of times before he pressed the tip to the tight wet hole, ready to push in.

He gave Sans a questioning look, silently asking once more for consent. Sans just nodded and with that Grillby began to carefully push in.

Sans gasped as he felt the hot cock breech his pussy, it didn't hurt; it was just a little uncomfortable and _very_ warm. Sans spread his legs wider and gripped tightly onto Grillby's shoulders as he continued to push in.

Grillby looked up at Sans's face quickly looking for any sign of discomfort or pain before he looked back down so he could watch what he was doing so as not to hurt the smaller monster. It felt so good; the pussy was tight and was squeezing him so well that it was hard not to just slam the rest of the way in. He wouldn't do that though, he had to be gentle since he wanted Sans to feel good.

He stopped when he was all the way in and moved his hand up to hold his lover's hip. He stared at their connection, he could see his cock through Sans's ecto, it was probably one of the most sexy sights he'd seen. He torn his eyes away from the sight and looked at Sans, he was also looking down at it but quickly looked up.

"wow, i can't believe you fit."

Grillby blushed paler again at that and kissed Sans's cheek. "...Just tell me when I can move."

Sans pulled Grillby down and kissed him. He loved this, he couldn't believe it was happening; he really had Grillby inside of him right now! He didn't care about anything else in that moment. He hugged Grillby tightly and wrapped his legs around his waist. It all felt so right.

"you can move," he whispered and Grillby did. He pulled half way out slowly and then pushed back in; it felt so good and Sans moaned.

Grillby started a gentle rhythm. He wanted to take it slow, he wanted to savour it, he wanted to make love to Sans and make love to Sans is what he did. Carefully thrusting into him, each time hitting his g-spot making him moan out in pleasure. Hands wandered over each other's bodies, touching and exploring the other. Everything was so perfect, in that moment all that existed was them, nothing else mattered. All there was was pleasure and each other.

Sans had just been planning on lying there and taking it, he thought he'd be too lazy to participate like he normally was with his one night stands but this time he couldn't help himself; it was all just so good. He began to moving his hips in time with Grillby's, meeting his thrusts each time. He was touching him and being touched and there was so much pleasure coming from his pussy as Grillby made love to him.

"...I love you, Sans... I love you," Grillby breathed out between his own moans of pleasure.

Sans felt himself clench at that, the act shooting more pleasure up both their spines. This so much better than he imagined it would be. "i love you too... oh grillby, it feels so good. keep going!" Sans moaned again a little louder, he knew he wouldn't last much longer with the way Grillby was now rolling his hips. The room was filled with the sounds of their moaning and the sounds of their bodies smacking against each other.

"...mmm... Sans?" Grillby moaned out, his grip on Sans's hips tightening.

Sans groaned before he replied, "yeah?"

"...Can I see your soul?"

Sans gasped at the question. He would love to give Grillby his soul but after so many resets and the suffering in his youth after he lost his father, he'd lost hope. His soul was dull, cracked and damaged. He didn't want this to stop because of it; whether that was because Grillby found it ugly or because he was concerned about it.

But it didn't matter did it? Everything would reset and none of this would've happened. _fuck it_ , Sans thought and summoned his soul for the other to see.

Grillby gasped at the sight of the damaged soul but he didn't stop, he carefully took it into his hand and rubbed his thumb over it causing Sans to moan, everything was suddenly much more sensitive. All he could think about was how much he wanted to soul bond with Grillby.

"...So beautiful," Grillby whispered.

"lemme see yours too?" Sans asked, reaching for his lover's chest. Grillby compiled without hesitation and summoned his soul for Sans to take hold of and when he did Grillby moaned out as well.

Sans couldn't believe how perfect Grillby was even his soul was perfect, there were quite a lot of old cracks but it was a strong pure white. Sans really felt like he didn't deserve him.

They looked at each other with their love clear on their faces. They didn't need to ask; they both knew the other wanted it just as much as they did. They pressed their souls together.

A rush of pleasure filled them both as their souls bonded. Grillby reached down and began to rub Sans's clit and Sans leaned up to kiss Grillby deeply. They wouldn't last much longer.

They had sped up. Sans moaned out one last time as he came and then clamped down hard making Grillby cum inside of him also with a loud moan. They were both in a state of pure bliss and they rode out their orgasms before Grillby collapsed down on top of Sans, taking a moment to catch his breath before he pulled out, letting his hot, lava-like cum spill out of Sans's wet cunt.

"wow," Sans breathed out. "that... uh, that happened."

Grillby laughed lightly and rolled off of Sans. "...Yeah it did... It was amazing."

Sans hummed in agreement and turned onto his side so he could hug the elemental. "does this... um... does this mean we're..."

"...Lovers? ...Yes, I'd say so." Grillby turned and pulled Sans close to him. They'd have to get up soon to change the sheets and get cleaned up but for now they were content to just lay in each other's arms.

"great 'cause i really like ya... you're the _light_ of my life." Sans yawned and closed his eyes, curling up closer to Grillby.

Grillby kissed the top of Sans's skull and smiled sweetly at him. "...Maybe don't fall asleep yet? ...We need to clean up."

Sans groaned but let Grillby go. The elemental stood and left the room, he came back with a few cloths and clean sheets. He pulled Sans up and handed him the cloths to wipe himself down with. Sans did so quietly. He'd dispelled his pussy but the cum didn't disappear with it so he had to clean it off of his bones. Although Grillby's cum did leave some soot marks that wouldn't come off, he'd need a shower once he got home but for now he didn't really care.

Once he was done wiping himself down and once Grillby had changed the sheets and removed his glasses, they got back into the bed. They held each other close and it wasn't long before Sans fell asleep, happy and content.

The next day Sans woke up to Grillby lightly shaking him awake. Sans blinked open his eyes, he'd have to get used to waking next to fire, it was bright and took a bit for his sight to focus, his hangover didn't help that and the bright light didn't help his hangover. His head was pounding.

"oh... morning, sunshine," Sans mumbled as he rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"...Good morning, Sans," Grillby said sounding just as sleepy as Sans. "...Sorry to wake you but your phone keeps vibrating, it's a little annoying."

As if on cue there was a loud rumble sound as Sans's phone vibrated against the wooden floor. Sans groaned and got out of the bed and grabbed up the phone before getting back in bed. The first thing he noticed was the time, no wonder Papyrus was calling it was already 10am. He'd _really_ slept in.

Sans looked over at Grillby, he was still naked. Sans doubted he knew how late it was or he wouldn't be laying back down in bed. He was meant to open two hours ago.

"uh, hey g, you know it's 10 right?"

Grillby shot up at that. "...Really? ...Oh shit!"

Sans couldn't help but laugh as Grillby shot out of bed and began to throw on clean clothes. At least he wasn't the only one who was late.

Sans answered his phone but before he could say anything Papyrus was shouting, that _really_ didn't help his hangover. "FINALLY! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS? DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!? WERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"whoa, whoa, whoa. calm down bro. i just slept in that's all. nothing new about that."

"BUT GRILLBY'S ISN'T OPEN! IS HE SICK? ARE YOU SICK? IS-"

"everything's fine, pap. we both just slept in, we're fine. stop panicking."

Sans heard a loud sigh of relief from his brother who then spoke a little less loudly. "AT LEAST YOU'RE BOTH SAFE. WHERE ARE YOU?"

Sans smirked, "grillby's bed."

"WELL I SUGGEST YOU GET OUT OF BED AND... WAIT, YOU'RE _IN_ GRILLBY'S BED? _WITH_ GRILLBY?"

"yup."

Sans heard a loud squeal and then Papyrus was back to shouting down the phone. "OH. MY. GOD. DOES THAT MEAN YOU FINALLY CONFESSED?"

"i did. although he did first."

There was another squeal of excitement. "YOU MUST TELL ME ALL THE DETAILS TONIGHT _AFTER_ WORK. WHICH YOU ARE _VERY_ LATE FOR!"

Sans laughed, "ok, i'm on my way now."

He got up and began to collect his clothes from the floor and got dressed as he used blue magic to hold the phone.

"YOU BETTER BE! OH AND I HOPE YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING... DIRTY... LAST NIGHT."

Sans felt his face heat up at that, especially when he knew Grillby could hear everything Papyrus was saying since his brother was so loud. "i'm just gonna pretend you didn't just say that."

"NYEH HEH HEH! ...YOU DIDN'T, DID YOU?"

"no," Sans lied quickly. "just slept in the same bed."

Sans frowned at Grillby as the elemental shook his head and gestured to his own neck then to Sans's.

" _I marked you._ " Grillby signed, " _Papyrus will notice that_."

Sans's blush darkened, "well we obviously made out first," Sans added. There was no way he'd tell his brother he'd just had sex.

"GOOD," Papyrus said, "BECAUSE YOU REALLY SHOULD WAIT FOR MARRIAGE BEFORE YOU-"

"and i'm gonna stop you right there, _little bro_. i don't need the talk from you."

Papyrus laughed again. "WHATEVER YOU SAY, _BIG BROTHER_. NOW YOU REALLY SHOULD GET TO WORK. I'M WAITING AT YOUR STATION."

"yeah, yeah. i'm coming." With that the skelebros hung up and Sans and Grillby left the bedroom.

They went into the kitchen where Grillby poured two bowls of cereal for them to quickly eat before they had to work. While Sans made himself some coffee and took some medicine for his hangover.

Grillby smiled at Sans as they ate. "...We should go on our first date this weekend," he said.

Sans blinked up at him. That wasn't something he'd thought about since they would probably never get it. The kid was due to come out of the Ruins in the next hour. No matter the run things would change. If it was a neutral run it'd feel inappropriate to have a date with the King and most likely several others dead. If it was a genocide run then almost everyone, including Sans would be dead and if it was a pacifist then they'd be too busy getting settled on the surface. Grillby had only managed to reopen his bar once or twice when it lasted longer since there was so much paper work and renovations to do, they'd probably be far too busy sorting out their lives to go on a date. It'd all reset before they had the chance.

But Sans couldn't tell him that so he agreed. "where do you want to go?" He asked. He might as well indulge the idea.

Grillby shrugged, "...Haven't been to New Home in a while... You could shortcut us there and we can have lunch somewhere? ...Just have a chill day in the capitol?"

Sans smiled, "yeah sounds good to me. come pick me up around 12:30 on sunday?"

The elemental nodded, "...Okay."

They smiled at each other and quickly finished their breakfast. Once they were done they kissed quickly, Sans shortcut to his station and Grillby raced downstairs to open and apologise to any waiting customers who hadn't given up yet.

Sans was happy for once, something good finally happened to him. He knew it'd all get taken from him again but at least he knew how Grillby felt. All he had to do was confess again next reset. He could even make the confession better; less booze and lewd suggestions. He'd keep confessing until the resets finally ended. It gave him something to look forward to each time, something enjoyable, and something to hope for.

One day they'd be able to have their date. One day they could be together properly whether it was this reset or the next or the next. The time loop couldn't last forever and for once Sans had hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'll just write a one shot it'll only be like 4000 words, mainly smut.
> 
> Also me 9684 words later: ...Whoops...
> 
> I honestly was only going to make it a quick smutty one shot then it just started to write itself and it ended up with more plot than what I had planned. I was going to split it so it wasn't such a long read in one go but I couldn't find a good place to cut it without it being like 7000/2000 words and that's find of pointless so here's a super long one shot.
> 
> Also I think Sansby is my new OTP, it's just so cute!


End file.
